The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing and processing broadcast information, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing and processing print-augmented broadcasting.
Television and radio broadcasting technologies are very well suited for providing content to listeners and viewers on a mass scale. Especially in developing countries where opportunities for entertainment are limited, television and radio provides the largest audience for the entertainment media. Businesses also heavily rely upon radio and television broadcasting to advertise their products in the most cost effective way. Government entities also use radio and television broadcasts to reach as many people as possible in conveying information or warning of an impending dangerous condition.
While broadcasting is very effective in disseminating program content, it is less effective in maintaining contact with the viewer or listener when that person becomes interested in obtaining additional information about the program. For example, a viewer of a television program about home remodeling may want to obtain the specific building plans for a project built during the program. The program producers anticipate this, and usually invite the viewer to telephone a call center, visit their website, or mail a request for further information. If the contact instructions come during the program, the viewer is distracted to either collect a pencil and paper to take down a telephone number or mailing address, or log on to a website to find the supplemental information they are seeking. If the contact instructions are made available at the end of the program, the viewer may have lost some interest in the program, and according may be less inclined to use the contact information. Thus, a potential opportunity to continue contact with the viewer is lost.
Similarly, radio broadcasts (AM, FM, digital broadcasts) are another primary means of information delivery and entertainment in large rural communities, and in specific urban situations which require eyes free and hands free information delivery (e.g. while driving or engaged in another activity). If the user wishes to “take away” some of the information that is being shared through the radio program, it will require the consumer to take their attention away from what they are doing which is usually not feasible.
What is needed is a process for providing printable supplemental program content to a viewer or listener substantially concurrently with the program content in a manner which will not distract the party from the broadcast program. By providing the supplemental content in print form concurrently with the viewing or listening experience, the program provider will increase their opportunity for continued viewer or listener contact as well.